The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Appliances and other apparatuses are known to employ a seal assembly between a rotatable shaft and a relatively stationary base. Such seal assemblies can include a seal seat or similar component coupled to the shaft by a drive ring or similar component. However, conventional seal seats and drive rings can become misaligned or disengaged during assembly onto and over shafts as they are typically only coupled by friction between the drive ring and the seal seat. Misalignment and disengagement of such components during assembly can lead to poor performance of a seal assembly and/or failure of a seal assembly. Accordingly, it would be desirable to lock such components of a seal assembly relative to one another during assembly.